Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words
by ex0panda
Summary: He refused the Dark Mark, and was disowned. She took him in giving him more than she intended to. Marcus x Hermione OneShot.


Summary: He refused the Dark Mark, and was disowned. She took him in giving him more than she intended to. (Marcus x Hermione) One-Shot.

Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words. (PG-13:T to be safe)

* * *

She always liked the rain. Some say rain is for depression but for her it brings happiness. The soft patters of the rain ran down her window. Her finger slowly trailed along the glass with a lonely rain drop. She then heard a few shutters click and smelled the masculine scent of his colonge. 

Without turning around she lazily drawled out "Flint."

"Granger." came out of his smirking lips.

"What do you want?" she bit out. He did nothing but chuckle and turned to leave taking one more shot of her gazing out of the window.

* * *

Marcus was never a really big fan of muggle items, but the camera fascinated him to many levels. Sure there was the wizarding camera but he prefered the old fasion muggle camera. The pictures seemed more real. Though pictures in the wizarding world moved it does not really catch the kind of emotion he was looking for. He strode towards his bed in the Slytherin dorms. Having failed twice in his years at Hogwarts he had finally given up. He didn't really need to know how to transfigure a lamp into a mouse anytime in his life, right?

His life being dedicated to Quidditch and of course his camera.

* * *

The Flints were not really happy when Marcus declined the Dark Lord and his army of Death Eaters the summer before. He was instantly thrown out, disowned, with nothing but the clothes on his back and his wand. 

Having no where to go he wandered muggle streets in the rain, bumping into no other than Hermione Granger. She fascinated him to no end. He remembered that night. She took him in out of pity. Being a pure blood wizard he was curious as to how muggle objects worked. He had been curiously poking around in her living room when a fairly small box caught his eye. He picked it up and stared into the lens and clicked a small button. Instantly a great bright light flashed into his eye. He dropped it and scurried away from it. Granger had seen the whole scene and giggled from the door frame she was leaning against.

"I'll show you how to use it." she said softly and handed him a pair of neatly folded sweat pants and t-shirt, "Here are some clothes you can change into. Harry left it here when he slept over the last time. You can change in my bathroom. Upstairs, two doors from the left."

"Granger, do you really think I would wear something from Potter, and not to mention muggle filth?" he turned from where he was standing and found no one there. With a shrug he trotted upstairs. He entered the bathroom to surprisingly find a huge bathroom with spotless marble floors, with matching counter tops, and pure white walls. A huge tub, and a shower. That Granger girl was richer than she let on. He placed his wand on the counter top and slowly peeled off his wet clothing, his robes adorned with the Flint crest, his white satin collared shirt, and his dark gray slacks.

The door snapped open, "Flint, here's a towel fo-" she dropped the fluffy white towel to the floor. Her eyes looked him up and down, here was Mister Marcus Flint in her bathroom, in nothing but his plaid cotton blue boxers. _Geez, you would think he would wear some black silk boxers with the Slytherin crest on it. _Her eyes slid down from top to bottom, he went from that lanky boy to lean and muscular. She ran her eyes over his upper left arm twice to make sure her eyes weren't wrong. The Dark Mark was not to be found. A silent smile tugged at her lips.

Marcus graced his lips with the imfamous Slytherin smirk, "Like what you see?" he couldn't help but say.

She had ignored him and took a step closer to him, she ran her fingers along his arm where the Dark Mark was supposed to be. Involunteerily Hermione shivered, Marcus Flint was not a Death Eater.

"Granger, I won't let you stand there and gawk at me. I'm in my bloody drawers mind you." Her face flushed and she quickly turned to leave and shut the door, leaving the forgotten towel in it's place on the floor. He sighed and grabbed the towel to dry his jet black hair. He then pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt that was left for him. He folded his wet clothes and set them neatly on the counter. He'll deal with it later. He headed downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the plush white carpet with the camera in hand.

"Sit down here Flint." he hesitated as he slid down across from her. That's where they instantly hit it off. Though neither of one want to admit it, they love being in each other's presence.

* * *

Marcus turned over to his side and reached out for a forest green box on his night stand. He placed the box beside him as he hoisted himself up, his chin in the palm of his hand, resting his weight on his elbow. He opened the box, inside were all the photos he had taken. Many of them were of the scenery around Hogwarts grounds. A few photos of various people. A select few of photos were special though, the ones of Hermione. All of which were unexpected. It looked like as if she were posing for him, but she wasn't. 

He had to get his latest roll of film developed. It would have to wait. He carefully closed the box and placed it back to it's place on the night stand. He laid down on his back, slowly sleep slipped into his eyes.

* * *

The morning owl post came in a few days after that evening in the library. A small brown barn owl took off towards Hermione with a box. 

"Oh Hermione! Who's it from?" said the younger red headed girl asked from her left.

"It doesn't say Gin." she looked at the package curiously as the owl took off.

"Well...open it!" without another word Hermione carefully opened it. Inside of the box was a single red rose, and a photo. It was a photo of her in the library. She smiled widely as she turned the print around to find his name neatly written in dark green ink. Her smile grew wider as she finished reading and looked across the hall over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes met with his and he winked over at her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Snap out of it!" she was quickly brought out of her gaze, "So, who's it from?" Ginny exclaimed loudly enough to get a few annoyed stares from a few Gryffindors.

"I have no clue." she brought her eyes back up to Marcus and returned a wink, "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore Gin, I'll see you later." She placed the photo back in the box, closed it, and carried it out with her.

* * *

"I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore Pucey, I'll see you later." Marcus trailled after Hermione. 

End;

* * *

Harry Potter: Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint (C) J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
